


Trust Me

by breakfastinbed



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfastinbed/pseuds/breakfastinbed
Summary: blank period. kurama is a good boy. naruto trusts kurama and so does hinata. fluffy and lewd.





	Trust Me

“I refuse.”

“Kura _maaaa_ ,” his host whined, “please, it’ll only be for a couple hours. No, one hour! I just need to recharge.”

Naruto lay exhausted on his bed. He’d spent the whole day training himself to the point of exhaustion. Although he was tired all the way to his bones, he desperately wanted to see Hinata.

If Kurama understood the meaning behind eye rolling, he would have done so now. “I have no desire to walk over to your Hyuuga girlfriend.”

“Hehe, I wondered if you’d know that word.”

“I could hardly escape it. Wipe that smirk off your face. It’s gross.”

“Hmph. You sound like Shikamaru. C'mooon, she’s really cute and sweet. Plus, her cooking’s really good! Don’t you think so?” Ignoring Kurama’s obvious feelings of annoyance, Naruto pictured his petite girlfriend. The last time he saw her was an unusually sunny winter day, and her dark hair gleamed purple under the sun. “She’s got really shiny hair and it feels silky when I touch it. You like that kinda thing, right?”

Kurama let out an extremely non-threatening growl. “How would you know?”

“Huh? Aren’t you basically me?”

“Wha–no! That’s not how this works at all. Shouldn’t it be the other way around? Whose whiskers are on your cheeks? Besides, why are you talking about her hair? You’re the one touching her.”

“Heh, really? I guess you have a point.” He tilted his head to the side. His subconscious mind registered the fact that Kurama didn’t deny it. “Well anyway, let’s head over now, ‘kay?”

Kurama let out a sigh. While it was true that he had no desire to walk over to the Hyuuga compound for Naruto, he was even less interested in arguing about it. “Fine. But it better be a quick visit.”

Naruto closed his eyes, breathed out an “awesome,” and surrendered himself to Kurama’s control. When his eyes opened once more, they were blood red, but unlike in the past, the change in personality was otherwise undetectable.

Kurama exited the small apartment and immediately jumped up to the roof. He loved the freedom of controlling Naruto’s body. Powering the small human frame with his massive store of chakra was beyond simple, rather, he enjoyed every minute of it; propelling himself joyously over the rooftops in great leaps. He knew well where the Hyuuga were located, and it took him very little time to reach them. He prodded gently at Naruto to wake him.

Hinata’s phone lit up. She grabbed it and checked her notifications. Her heartbeat quickened. It was him!

_hey. u up?_

She smiled and excitedly replied.

_yes! are you back?_

There was much more she wanted to ask, but it could wait. She flicked her eyes to the time on her phone. 12:14 AM. Hinata was surprised; this was pretty late for him.

_im outside. wanna go for a walk?_

She mouthed the word outside as she read it. Outside where? The Hyuuga compound? She responded in the affirmative. It didn’t matter what time it was. If he was back, she wanted to see him as soon as possible.

_i’d love to. where do you want me to come out?_

He replied that he was under the tree on the east side of the house, “the pink one.”  _It must be the magnolia tree_ , she thought. She supposed he didn’t know the name. Hinata pulled a pale pink duster over her long nightgown and picked up a pair of shoes, sliding off her slippers to silence the sound of her steps as she snuck out.

Hinata slid open her bedroom door. While the place quite literally guarded by her extended family, she was more concerned about an extremely nosy fourteen year old. But I think Hanabi’s already gone to bed, Hinata thought to herself, so that’s one less obstacle.

Her feet fell softly against the wooden floorboards as she made her way to the south-east corner of the house. She tried to keep herself calm, but she thought of the months he’d been away. When Naruto left, the snow was just beginning to melt; now, she expected to hear the shrill cry of cicadas soon. Hinata paused at the edge of the raised floor to tug on a pair of sandals. Finally, she allowed herself to speed across the garden and took a silent leap over the wall.

His eyes were on her the moment she was airborne. Fallen petals fluttered around her feet when she landed, and the full moon shone on her. Naruto loved Hinata best in the moonlight. Her pale skin glimmered underneath the moonbeams, and her dark hair reflected deep jewel hues of purple and blue.

Naruto stood beneath the blooming magnolia tree with much of his face obscured by the shadows of the branches; his feet set apart and his arms crossed over his chest. It was only the light of the lamps that caught his eyes.

She shivered.

They were red.

The gentle look she’d become accustomed was absent. Hinata could feel the power in the set of his eyebrows. A thrill of terror crept up her spine, but she forced herself towards Naruto regardless. She stopped in front of him.

When he spoke, she was shocked that she didn’t recognize it. His baritone ran with a current of contained power.

“Hyuuga. This fool is on the brink of collapse, but he begged me to bring him here. Be brief.”

Hinata could not stop her knees from trembling a little under his fierce eyes, but she made a low bow all the same. “Thank you, Kurama-san. I apologize for causing you trouble. I will make sure he is not out long.”

He raised Naruto’s eyebrow. It was strange seeing Naruto’s face react according to a personality so dissimilar from his. “You are welcome,” he replied; his tone now more formal. “Then, I will leave him in your hands. Good evening.”

Naruto’s arms dropped to his side and he gave a short bow, and Hinata realized then she didn’t think she’d ever seen him bow before. When his head rose again, those blue eyes came back in a flicker.

“Hinata!” His now familiar arms fell around her body and gathered her to his chest in a clumsy squeeze of affection. “I missed you. Ah! Was that okay? Was he nice?” He let his forehead drop to hers. “I missed you.”

Hinata stifled a giggle and placed a hand on his cheek. “I missed you, too, Naruto-kun. Yes, I met Kurama-san. He was very polite. It was kind of him to bring you here.” She kissed along his jaw. “I’m happy to see to you.”

 _Your wife is too good for you_ , Kurama growled.

_Shut up! I’ll call when I need you again._

“Naruto-kun?”

He looked down at Hinata.

“Um, actually, I have a question.”

“Hm? What is it?”

“Who did I talk to on the phone?”

“Huh? Oh!” He laughed, “It was me! Kurama woke me up to do it. He refuses to learn it.”

* * *

“You’re so soft. I wanna touch you more.”

The words he murmured against her throat ran shivers all through her. She wanted his touch for so long; Naruto’s warm hands on her cool skin always thrilled her. His hot kisses, mouth open to her sensitive throat, made her squirm in his arms.

After meeting up outside her home, Naruto whisked Hinata away to his apartment. He honestly intended only to talk at first. It was the hugging that undid him; the soft squish of her breasts against his chest, and the smell of her beautiful hair. The small butterfly touches of her lips against his throat drove him wild. It was not long before they were in a naked tangle of lust and limbs on his bed.

He trailed his middle finger down her spine, and her skin prickled the whole way. “Where was your bra?” he whispered. “Were you in such a hurry to see me that you forgot?” He pressed the palm of his hand in the middle of her back.

Hinata shook her head and tipped her head back; her lips below his earlobe. “I just didn’t care,” she whispered back.

“You know what happens when you tease me.” Naruto hoisted Hinata up the bed, stuffing pillows behind her to keep her comfortable, and spread her legs wide open.

“Should you be this wet already?” he asked, running the tip of his finger up her slit. “Did you miss me so much?”

 _He’s one to talk,_ Hinata thought hazily, her eyes focused on the hard erection between his legs.  _He’s so hard it’s pointing straight at me._ She licked her lips.

He reached down and jerked his cock in front of her. Hinata’s lips parted and a quick inhale escaped her. Clear precum dripped from the head of his cock as Naruto continued to stroke himself under her watch.

_So lewd._

“You like that, huh?”

Before she came to her senses, Hinata nodded.

His cock twitched. Naruto swore under his breath and moved between her legs, rubbing the head of his cock up and down between the thick lips of her pussy.

“Tell me you want it.”

“I want it,” Hinata replied instantly, gasping as the head of his cock nudged against her clit.

“Yeah?” Naruto’s voice was low and husky, little more than a whisper. He continued to rub the sticky head of his cock on her clit before rubbing it once more at the entrance of her pussy.

“What do you want?”

“Y-You, Naruto-kun,” she panted, pushing herself towards his cock. When he stayed the same distance, she groaned. “Please.”

“I want you to look at me while I enter you.”

The intimacy almost frightened her. Hinata felt more than naked beneath him; she was sure he could see her every thought and feeling laid bare. Her lips slowly parted as he pushed the head of his cock inside her.

His face was inches away from her own. He lowered himself to kiss her. “You’re so hot inside,” he whispered, his lips brushing her own as he spoke.

She squeezed her eyes shut. It was all too intense; his eyes, his touch, his words.

“Hey, don’t look away,” he said softly between kisses. Hinata was completely covered by his hard, hot body; his cock buried inside her clenching, wet sheath. 

She cried out. “It’s so intense.”

His body suddenly sagged forward.

“Naruto-kun?! Are you okay?” Hinata caught his head in her hands. When he looked at her, she gasped.

“Don’t tighten up like that,” a deep voice growled. “I’m ignoring all my instincts right now.”

“K-Kurama-san…h-how…”

“The simpleton called me just before he passed out.” He shifted his weight back to sit on his heels and straightened his back. Naruto’s cock jerked out of her. Hinata flinched as she was suddenly emptied.

She lay halfway up the wall, her waist cushioned by pillows. She continued to look at Kurama in surprise; she thought Naruto might fall asleep from exhaustion, but she never expected this.

The blood red eyes raked over her body, and she made a grab for the long forgotten bedsheets. A deep rumble shook the bed.

He was laughing.

“Did you know I can see everything?” Kurama growled, palming his erection roughly. “I can mimic how he fucks you if you want. You’re pretty turned on.”

Although she blushed at his blunt words, Hinata chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. Naruto didn’t talk about Kurama much, so her knowledge was very limited. Did he really see everything? Know everything?

“T-Then,” Hinata began, slowly raising her eyes to his, “you know how I feel?” She meant that she loved Naruto, but her eyes betrayed her; they locked on when Naruto’s cock twitched. It stood fully erect between his legs. The sight of him and his full balls made her ache for release.

Kurama saw her eyes flicker over Naruto’s equipment, so he reached down and cupped his heavy balls. Hinata’s eyes went wide. He smirked. The small gesture electrified the current of desire coursing through his host’s body. It was taking every bit of control not to slam into her until Naruto was relieved. He dropped his hand and sighed.

“I was on the moon, wasn’t I?”

She had been so distracted by his body that it took her a moment to process his response. Once she did, Hinata turned a deep shade of red.

Kurama almost couldn’t believe she had room to feel embarrassed in this situation, but he had been watching her a long time; any surprise he felt was replaced by an emotion similar to affection at those familiar red cheeks.

The truth of the matter is Kurama did know everything. He’d realized Hinata’s feelings long before Naruto did. A fool and a simpleton, Kurama thought, not to see what was so clearly before him. He’d told Naruto as much after the bliss from the moon escapade settled, and truth be told, enjoyed taunting him over it occasionally.

“Um, Kurama-san?”

He refocused his eyes on the woman in front of him. Her knees came together and she cast her eyes down. “If you don’t mind, me then…we can c-continue…?”

Naruto’s eyebrows rose. “Continue?” he echoed.

“Y-Yes, continue…what Naruto and I were doing before he called you.”

She’d never seen that expression on Naruto’s face before.

He reached his hand out and tipped her chin to look him in the eyes. “I will not continue. I would not risk my relationship with that boy, nor his relationship with you.”

“Kurama-san…” Hinata was deeply touched by his words. Could this really be the nine-tailed demon fox speaking? If Hinata herself had not experienced the life changing effects of Naruto’s personality, she would find it impossible to believe.

Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with shame for what she’d suggested, words pouring from her in a torrent of embarrassment. “I-I am so sorry, I should never have asked you to do such a thing.” her hands searched frantically for the sheet as she spoke, desperate to cover herself.

“It is not as though I do not wish to continue, Hyuuga,” Kurama spoke in a voice so soft and low that she shivered involuntarily. “Rather, I do not wish to do so without his approval.”

Hinata visibly relaxed, and Kurama felt pleased with himself.

“What about…that?”

She gestured towards Naruto’s lower half. Kurama winced; Naruto was painfully hard, and he knew it would be uncomfortable for him. “He’ll be fine,” he said gruffly, waving a hand dismissively. “It’ll go down eventually. For now, rest.” He stretched himself out beside her, depositing the covers squarely on top of her.

Hinata chewed on her lip thoughtfully. This would be the second time she stayed over like this. While she didn’t doubt Naruto would be okay with it, she decided to send a quick text to Hanabi; she did not want to be interrupted again in the morning.

“Kurama-san?”

He rumbled beside her.

She tried not to let that intimidate her. Hinata planned on staying forever; that meant interacting with Kurama as well as Naruto.

“F-From now on,” she began, her voice betraying her nerves, “I’d like it if you would call me Hinata like Naruto-kun does.”

Naruto’s body went a little stiff. “Very well, Hinata.” He paused before leaning back against her leg. She could feel the heat of Naruto’s skin through the covers. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Kurama.”

Hinata took some time to get to sleep. After all, they did stop in the middle of sex, and she was woefully unsatisfied. She took her time rearranging the pillows, covers, and herself, sighing to herself several times before finally settling down into a deep sleep.

Once her breathing evened and he was certain Hinata was asleep, Kurama sat up beside her, turning his eyes to her face. Carefully so as not to disturb her, he very lightly brushed the hair from her face.

_She is beautiful._

Kurama imagined he was the only one who knew the depth of her loveliness.

After all, he was there every time she saved Naruto.

The first time when they were only children, and Naruto confessed his nervousness to her and only her before the chunin exams. Each and every subsequent pull from the brink of madness.

He was there.

The confusion Naruto experienced during her honest proclamation of love. Naruto’s shock and disbelief of a love as selfless as sacrifice could exist on his behalf.

That life on the brink of extinguishing in front of him.

The overwhelming powerlessness Naruto experienced before nearly surrendering himself to the demon fox in agony.

Kurama was always there.

And now, she, too was here.

That fearless, beautiful love sleeping so sweetly beside him.

Kurama knew how lovely Hinata was, and he was determined to cherish and protect that loveliness. He knew better than anyone else how Naruto depended upon it. Naruto’s fingers brushed over her temple with a small smile on his lips before Kurama laid him down to sleep the rest of the night.

During the early hours of the morning while the sky was a soft swathe of pastels, Naruto blinked awake. He gave a catlike stretch down the length of his bed. He gave a start when he realized Hinata was asleep beside him, and quickly attempted to remember last night.

 _You fell asleep inside her like a moron,_ Kurama growled,  _and called for_ me  _to fix it. Do that again and I’ll fuck her like she asked._

 _Well,_ Naruto thought,  _I don’t really mind that if she’s okay with it. Oh, I guess because it’s my body, right? Besides, aren’t we basically the same person?_

Kurama sighed heavily, thinking of their conversation from last night.  _I’m not arguing about this again. Fine, I will._

 _With her permission,_ Naruto added.

 _With her permission,_  Kurama agreed.

Naruto gave a big, sleepy grin.

_Ehehe. I’m glad we’re all getting along._

He felt embarrassment from Kurama and nothing else, so Naruto supposed he was done giving him his opinion. He rolled on his side, slinging an arm around Hinata’s waist and pulling her close, tucking the other arm underneath his head.

Naruto gently stroked her bare stomach. Little more than half asleep, his own repetitive moment lulled him further back to rest. Well, mostly.

Part of him was very awake.

Uncomfortably awake.

When Naruto pulled her closer, Hinata wiggled back into his embrace as she usually did. A good part of this wiggling happened between her ass and his morning erection. Naruto’s hips thrust against her slowly, rhythmically. A sleepy sound of pleasure escaped his lips.

Hinata stirred.

“Naruto-kun…?”

He lowered his head to kiss the back of her neck. “’Morning,” he whispered, his voice thick and husky from sleep, lips against her skin. “Hey, Hinata,” he said, kissing from one side of her neck to the next, “can we finish?”

Hinata stretched her back, grinding her hips back into his erection, and resettled his hand from her hip on top of her cleavage.

“Good morning,” she whispered back. “Yes…I want to finish, too.” She gently tugged the covers out from between their bodies; Naruto was instantly aware that she was wet.

“Hime.” He lapped at her neck. “Tell me something. Why are you wet?” Naruto reached between their bodies and rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance. “You’re wet enough that I could fuck you right now. Should I?” Wet kisses along her shoulder blades.

Hinata, who had been drifting in and out of sleep the moment Naruto woke up, was now completely awake and extremely wet. If he hadn’t said anything and had simply acted, she probably would’ve loved a slow, sweet morning of sex. His fingers toyed with her nipple; rubbing and flicking as he pleased. She let out a moan and penetrated herself on the tip of his cock.

Naruto sucked in a breath.

Hinata always did surprise him.

She continued to push back until she completely wrapped around his cock.

Naruto thrust into her shallowly, barely moving his hips more than an inch away from her at a time. He watched Hinata’s naked tits bounce with each short thrust; one of them partially contained by his hand. As he stared at them, growing more aroused the longer he looked, his mind filled with thoughts.

_Someday I’m gonna fuck those tits. Rub my cock against her nipples and drive her crazy._

He moved his hand down to her pussy and began rubbing her clit with the pad of his finger.

“Naruto-kun!”

His cock twitched inside her when she called his name. Hinata was squeezing him so tightly with her pussy; Naruto knew she was close, and he was not far behind her.

“Hinata,” he panted against her ear. He dragged his tongue up the outer shell of her ear. “I’m cumming soon.” He pressed his forehead against the back of her shoulder, pumping his cock into her quickly.

“Cum, Naruto-kun,” she gasped, his fingers continuing their gentle assault on her clit. The pleasurable pressure they built up inside her bowed her back, but he refused to let up. Hinata squeezed around his cock as hard as she could; Naruto let out a strangled gasp and pulled his cock from her, uncontrollably shooting gauzy streams of cum up her back.

He lay still behind her, forehead still pressed against her shoulder in an attempt to regain his sanity, Hinata attempted to move away. One strong arm snaked around her shoulders while the other slid around the front of her hips, and Naruto sucked and bit into the back of her shoulder.

“I dunno where you think you’re going,” he drawled, “but I’m not nearly done with you yet. You haven’t finished yet.”

“I was just going to clean—ah!” Hinata let out a cry as her thought process was interrupted by Naruto dragging his tongue up her back.

 _Is he licking up his own–?!_ She shivered as he cleaned her back, raining kisses up and down her spine as he went.  _He’s so…thorough…_

When he finished cleaning up her back, Naruto moved once again behind her, but used his hands to gently turn her towards him.

“Hime, face me.”

His tone was so electric with lust Hinata felt it crackle down her spine. She slowly turned to her other side until the tips of their noses nearly touched.

“Look at me.”

Hinata lifted her eyes to his.

She instantly looked away when she saw his lust for her laid so bare. She focused on his lips instead which was only just barely a better idea.

“When you avoid looking at me,” he whispered, “it makes me wanna bully you a bit.”

A shock went through her.

_Don’t tell me…is Naruto-kun a little bit of a sadist…?_

His hand returned once more to her pussy, brushing past her clit just enough to make her lips part in anticipation. Naruto gently pushed the folds of her pussy apart with his fingers while he rubbed the length of his middle finger against her entrance.

“Pretty crazy down here,” he murmured. “You’re dripping all over my finger.”

“Naruto-kun, don’t spread me like that,” Hinata moaned. She’d brought her hands down to hold on to his wrist.

“Mm, but don’t you twitch like crazy when I do? I think you like it.” He leaned forward to kiss the tip of her nose. He stopped spreading her, but added another finger to rub against her slit. “Hinata, look at me again, and try not to look away this time.”

She raised her eyes again, determined to match him.

The moment she met his eyes, Hinata found herself suddenly filled by three fingers. She gasped. He grinned back wickedly.

“I know this is what you really want though,” he said, pressing his thumb lightly against her clit. He began rubbing circles into her clit ever so delicately.

Hinata felt like her eyes might roll into the back of her head any second now.

“Do you even know you’re squeezing me?” His fingers rubbed her inside. “Hinata, you feel so good inside. Do you feel good?”

“Yes,” she gasped. “Naruto-kun, I’m about to—“

“Do it. Cum all over my fingers.”

The command undid her.

She came hard, gasping his name, and all the while Hinata held Naruto’s gaze. Her pussy clenched and twitched around his fingers as the pad of his thumb pressed against her clit, shuddering through an intense climax.

Naruto pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean, much to Hinata’s embarrassment.

“Naruto-kun, you really shouldn’t—“

“You’re delicious. See for yourself.”

Naruto brought his hands to cup Hinata’s face. His bright blue eyes, so shocking to her only minutes ago, were now half-lidded and tender as he brought his face to hers. Ever so carefully, as if Hinata might shatter under him, Naruto gently pressed his lips to hers, kissing her softly and slowly until she melted up against him, the taste of them both on his lips.

Naruto pulled away first. He stroked his thumb over her cheek, and Hinata closed her eyes against the caress. He kissed her forehead gently. When she opened her eyes again, she was shocked to see tears in his. Hinata opened her mouth to ask, but he stopped her.

“ _Don’t_. It’s…I’m fine. I’m—I’m just happy. Hinata, thank you.  _Thank_  you.”  He smiled as tears spilled own his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly. “Here, rest, sleep,” he said hurriedly, lifting his arm up and indicating she should rest her head on his chest.

She took the hint. Hinata curled up against Naruto’s chest, looping her arm around his waist to rub his back. Both of his arms squeeze around her in response. She wasn’t sure how long he cried for, or even if he cried past his initial tears. There were any amount of reasons he could be crying, and maybe he would feel comfortable enough to tell her later. She planted a kiss in the middle of his chest and whispered, “I love you.”

Naruto buried his face into the pile of hair on top of her head. His voice, a little strained and gruff, was muffled, but she heard him all the same.

“Love you, too.”


End file.
